runestoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Classes
All characters have leader skills that are used if they are the leader of the team. Classes 'Fencer' Fencers can deal medium range damage to multiple enemies per normal attack. Charge shot ability: ''Tap, hold, then release to activate a directional slice attack in front of fencers doing 100% more damage to enemies. ''Counter move: ''Roll forward just before the enemies' attack could connect to initiate a counter attack. 'Brawler''' Brawlers can deal close range damage to enemies, they usually have a high attack rate. Charge ability: Tap, hold, then release to unleash a powerful straight punch, that can known anyone down, has a long range, and a chance to stun. Dodge Move: After rolling, they perform a flying kick, that can stagger an opponent. Swipe, then tap to perform it. 'Warrior' Warriors can deal close range damage splash damage to multiple enemies. They are a little slower than the other classes when executing their 1st attack in their combo. Charge shot ability: Not available in the current version (1.0.54). 'Lancer' Lancers do Medium damage but have exceptionally high defense. They can also conjure a shield to defend themselves. Charge ability: Tap and hold to activate the green shield around lancers to block 50% of incoming attacks, restoring SP with each hit until releasing. Tap and hold at the right time just as the enemy is attacking to guard against damage, and stun the attacker. 'Sniper' Snipers can deal long range damage, but have low Health. They can use a charge attack that passes through enemies to hit enemies behind them. Charge shot ability: ''Tap, hold, then release to activate multiple shot attacks in front of snipers doing 100% more damage to enemies. 'Mage''' Mages can deal Medium range splash damage to multiple enemies if they are near the attack explosion per normal attack. Some of them have healing skills. Charge ability: Tap, hold, then release to activate the purple spell around mages. While the spell is activated, mages will gain SP at a faster rate and heightens the next power action skills. The spell will be broken if mages take any damage. Dodge move: Teleport ability to blink right through an enemy. Just swipe as usual to dodge and watch mages take an escape. Cannot blink through bigger enemies (i.e. Gorillas, Minotaurs, etc.) 'Dual Blade' Dual Blades can deal close range damage to enemies though their 1st attack allows them to lunge at their enemies. They have a higher attack rate than Brawlers, but have fairly low health. Charge shot ability: Not available in the current version (1.0.54). Dodge move: They flash step forward instead of rolling like the other classes. Counter move: ''Like Fencers, they can counter by flash stepping just before the enemies' attack could connect to initiate a counter attack. 'Dragon Rider' Dragon Riders can deal medium range damage to multiple enemies per normal attack, and are considered to be the tanks of the classes. They can simply evade traps by flying over them. ''Charge shot ability: Not available in the current version (1.0.54). Dodge move: They barge forward, knocking down opponents in front of them, this does not damage enemies, but can interrupt them. Rarity 1★ Always available after advancing through the storyline (Iris), or by completing each of the Island's normal mode. They have the fewest costs, even fewer than two star characters, making them easy to put in the party list, however their skills is not as powerful as those who are at 4 stars, being on the level of the 3 star characters. However, if fully upgraded, their stats can rival an unevolved 4 star character. They only costs 1 Rainbow Fragment to Soul Surge. 2★ These characters are commonly obtained through Character Summons, and are represented by a silver coat. They have fewer costs, however they are also the weakest, as they have lower stats and are easily defeated by high level enemies if not careful. On top of it, their maximum combo level is at 4 (as opposed to the usual 5), meaning that they cannot perform a complete finisher that deals the most damage. The upside is that, they are the easiest to level up, as they fewer requirements when leveling them, and are the easiest to Soul Surge, as they only cost 1 Rainbow Rune. 3★ These characters are notably uncommonly obtained through Character Summons, and are represented by a gold coat. They cost high, but not as high as the 4 star characters, and are considered to be balanced, when it comes to stats, they are stronger than 2 star characters, but weaker than 4 star characters. Unlike 2 star characters where their second action skill is always a support (except Red Soldier), their second action skill can either be support, or offensive, depending on the character. Leveling them is quite costly and they require a Star Rune to level them further, and Soul Surging requires either 25 Rainbow Runes, or 1 Rainbow Crystal Rune. 4★ These characters are quite rare to obtained and share the same gold coat as the 3 star characters. These are far by the most powerful of all characters as their actions skills are powerful enough to either significantly damage or defeat monsters and have high stats. These characters are randomly featured on the Character Summon section giving out a preview for each of them. While powerful, they cost the highest to level up, as leveling them further requires more runes, and few Star Runes. And soul surging them requires either 50 Rainbow Runes, 25 Rainbow Crystal Runes, or 1 Rainbow Star Rune. There are also certain 4 star characters unlocked by completing the first mission from their own quest. These are free and are of "Hero" type. However they cost even higher than a standard 4 star character, as the party cost is 11 as opposed to 9, cost 15 Rainbow Rune Fragments to Soul Surge, and has their own associated Rune when levelling up. Dragon Riders are far by the characters with the highest party cost, as they take 16 space to use, and like 4 star characters unlocked via events, they have their own rune, which in this case, a Dragon Rune. Soul Board Soul boards are how characters get stronger and levels. Each node on the soul board corresponds with a level. Each node requires a certain amount of runes and souls to activate. Soul Surge Each character can go through Soul Surge, this permanently increases their stats. Every character can go through 4 soul surges. Each character's soul surge requires different runes, it could be normal runes or rainbow runes. Generally, the higher the rarity, the higher the cost of the runes will be. Cost Here is the cost of each rarity level. Equip All characters can equip one weapon that fits their character class. Fencers equip swords, Brawlers equip gloves, Warriors equip axes and hammers, Lancers equip lances and spears, Snipers equip bows, and Mages equip staffs. Affinity and Evolving Characters will increase in affinity as you use them in battle and if you click on them when they are in your town. Consecutive clicks will not do anything, usually after a quest you can click on them to gain affinity again. When you get to the max 280 affinity, the character will have an EVENT bubble signaling you can evolve them. Evolving requires normal runes and for higher rarity characters, weapon runes also. Each character can only evolve once, that increases their rarity level and it also can unlock nodes in their soul boards if it was locked pre-evolution. Evolved units will have a golden wing icon on their portraits.